In many cases the distance between two teeth can be insufficient for one or two implants, which could generate an exaggerated proximity between the implant (s) and the neighboring teeth, obstructing the prosthetic restoration and creating hygiene problems which may compromise the case prognosis.
They are small titanium cylinders that behave as an artificial root, and they may provide:                a method to anchor total upper and lower removable prosthetics;        a method to place total or partial fixed prosthetics; and        a method to replace a single tooth.        
Step-by-step clinical procedures for this are:                a) Pre-Medication;        b) Anesthesia;        c) Elevation of the total thickness flap;        d) Placement of the surgical splint;        e) Marking of the implant location;        f) Use of Pilot Drill;        g) Use of progressive diameter drills until reaching the diameter of the selected implant;        h) Placement of the implant; and        i) Second surgical phase for the placement of healing devices once the bone integration period as elapsed.        
To these ends, the instrument of my prior U.S. patent has a first sheet which has a centered perforation joined by an extension to a second, larger sheet which has two perforations and, from the larger sheet, an extension joining it to handle for a process verifying space between teeth. However, the first and second sheets have only their shapes to determine their verification positions and, therefore, can be axially from one sheet to the other or angularly thereto out of their verification positions.